


It's Always Better When We're Together

by malishka1011



Series: Royal Brat AU [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (pot), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Museums, Prince Harry Styles, Riding, Sappy, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malishka1011/pseuds/malishka1011
Summary: Ещё несколько мгновений они просто смотрят на мягкий свет, льющийся на них сквозь стекло. Вероятно, в этот самый момент они чувствуют одно и то же: как ужасно-чудесно быть влюблённым.Эпилог к «Nothing But You On My Mind».Примечание: я очень рекомендую сначала прочитать NBYOMM, так как этот отрывок содержит ряд спойлеров, а некоторые части могут быть непонятными без контекста основной истории.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Royal Brat AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215221
Kudos: 1





	It's Always Better When We're Together

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's Always Better When We're Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899406) by [nonsensedarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonsensedarling/pseuds/nonsensedarling). 



Они бронируют Музей науки для вечеринки по случаю годовщины коронации Джеммы. Ну, не весь музей: Луи был рядом с Гарри, когда им сообщили, какие части здания всё же запрещены для посещения, благо, никого, кроме их группы, не было в этом месте. И это было отлично, поскольку газеты переписывали прошлогодние истории и внимание вокруг них становилось просто невыносимым. Скандал, связанный с тем, что принц Гарри Стайлс переспал со своим PR-менеджером и (впоследствии) переехал в Манчестер, чтобы начать с ним отношения, не покидает заголовки.

Луи закатывает глаза, вспоминая об этом. _Переехал в Манчестер_. Как будто Гарри не был в Лондоне четыре дня в неделю, поскольку являлся советником королевы Джеммы. Как будто Луи не выставил свою квартиру на продажу всего через два дня после того, как Гарри уехал в первый раз, потому что тот уже не мог вынести разлуки. Как будто они не вернулись во дворец меньше чем через месяц.

В данный момент он наблюдает за тем, как Гарри болтает с некоторыми членами парламента, стоящими рядом с высоким деревянным сооружением в Энергетическом зале. Он хорошо смотрится в фиолетовом пёстром пиджаке и в такого же цвета расклешенных брюках. Но он всегда хорошо выглядит, не так ли? Это более сдержанный наряд по сравнению с теми, что он предпочитает носить в последнее время. Луи думает, что это, вероятно, связано с тем, что он хочет носить что-то, соответствующее Луи, а не с его желанием выглядеть скромнее. Как будто он может сбавить обороты. Как будто Луи когда-нибудь захочет этого.

На Томлинсоне костюм в серую клетку и галстук точно такого же оттенка, как и наряд Гарри. Стайлс позвонил своему портному и заказал индивидуальный костюм, основываясь на том, что выбрал Луи, практически в тот момент, когда тот принял окончательное решение. _Какая гадость_.

— Луи? — зовёт Лиам, вероятно, уже не в первый раз, судя по тому, как он поднимает брови и слегка ухмыляется.

— Хм?

— Я спросил, не хочешь ли ты ещё шампанского? Я думаю, что Гарри скоро выступит со своей речью.

— Ох! — быстро отвечает Луи и смотрит на официанта, несущего поднос, полный фужеров. — Да, извини, спасибо.

Он берёт фужер и отдает пустой, после чего снова обращает внимание на Гарри. Когда он переводит на него свой взгляд, Гарри смотрит на него в ответ с широкой улыбкой на лице. Затем слегка машет только кончиками пальцев. Луи закатывает глаза, но делает то же самое в ответ, стараясь сдержать улыбку.

Митч прерывает их грубое проявление нежности, подходя к Гарри и шепча ему что-то на ухо. Принц отводит взгляд, слегка наклоняется, а затем отстраняется, кивая своему другу. Он смотрит на Луи, пару раз поднимает брови, после чего направляется в центр комнаты, где стоит своего рода трибуна и микрофон.

Они все выжидающе поворачиваются к Гарри, когда тот ставит свой бокал с шампанским на трибуну, а затем встает справа от неё с микрофоном в руке.

— Добрый вечер, — говорит он, улыбаясь и оглядываясь по сторонам. — Думаю, пришла пора немного смутить Джемму. Где же наша прославленная королева?

В нескольких метрах справа от Луи Джемму слегка подталкивают вперёд, на что она улыбается и качает головой. Кажется, будто она собирается скрестить руки, но меняет решение и вместо этого складывает ладони в замок перед собой. Энн находится прямо рядом с ней, сияя между двумя детьми.

— А вот и ты, — говорит Гарри, поворачиваясь так, чтобы видеть её лицо. — Ну, для начала я хотел бы поблагодарить вас всех за то, что вы собрались здесь сегодня вечером, чтобы отпраздновать год с того момента, как я стал советником королевы. Я проделал хорошую работу, не так ли?

Это вызывает смех, достаточно громкий для того, чтобы растопить лёд и заставить Гарри чувствовать себя немного комфортнее.

— Это было почти невероятно легко, если честно, потому что Джемма — абсолютно удивительный лидер. Она была такой большую часть моей жизни, особенно когда ей было десять, а мне восемь, и она учила меня, как правильно устраивать чаепитие.

Он смотрит на Джемму и подмигивает, на что девушка нежно закатывает глаза в ответ.

— Как будто я не знаю, какие пирожные лучше всего сочетаются с улуном, серьезно? — он качает головой и смотрит на сестру. — Я рад, что мы тогда договорились, что я буду заниматься чайными вечерами, а ты — управлять страной. Это лучшее решение. Сегодня вечером я хотел бы поблагодарить нескольких человек, но не волнуйся, Джемма, я доберусь до тебя в конце, — все начинают смеяться. — Во-первых, я хотел бы выразить свою благодарность Музею науки за то, что он позволил нам провести это мероприятие, — раздаются лёгкие аплодисменты. — И я хотел бы поблагодарить шеф-повара Марию Аргинано и шеф-повара Седрика Дюпона за создание такого замечательного ужина, который они приготовили на наш сегодняшний вечер. Пожалуйста, поаплодируйте им.

В зале громче хлопают в ладоши, и Луи невольно кричит своим друзьям в знак поддержки. Несколько человек оборачиваются и с улыбкой смотрят на Седрика. Его муж, Пьер, крепко обнимает его за плечи. Они дарят друг другу улыбку, и Луи не может сдержать своей.

— Я также хотел бы поблагодарить нашего нового PR-менеджера, Эдриенну Коннер, за то, что она согласилась на эту должность шесть месяцев назад и убедилась, что мы даём максимум нашим сообществам, включая создание этой юбилейной вечеринки также в качестве мероприятия по сбору средств. Сегодня с нами даже находится Координатор по связям с общественностью «Дома и Надежды». Не знаю, как ей удалось заманить его сюда! — Гарри озорно подмигивает Луи, и тот преувеличенно закатывает глаза, в то время как все вежливо смеются. Что за придурок.

Гарри поворачивается обратно к Джемме и выглядит немного менее игривым, когда говорит:

— И, наконец, Джемма. Спасибо тебе за то, что ты вдохновляешь не только меня, но и миллионы людей в нашей стране и во всём мире. Ты многого добилась за первый год, но ты также заложила основу для других, более важных вещей, которые мы должны решать как общество. Я так горжусь тобой.

Джемма и Гарри разделяют краткий, полный любви момент брата и сестры, просто смотря друг на друга и улыбаясь, прежде чем каждый из них кивает. Гарри поворачивается направо, хватает свой бокал с шампанским и поднимает его в воздух.

— Пожалуйста, давайте все поднимем бокалы за мою сестру, нашего сильного, серьёзного и добросовестного лидера. Да здравствует королева, — говорит Гарри.

— Да здравствует королева! — эхом отзываются голоса в помещении.

— Поздравляю, Джемма. Твоё здоровье! — он делает глоток, и в комнате гости следуют его примеру. Когда Гарри кладёт микрофон, по залу разносятся аплодисменты, и к нему тут же подбегает толпа людей.

Лиам кладёт руку Луи на плечо, пока тот наблюдает, и даёт ему знать, что он только что получил сообщение от своей девушки Софии и должен ей быстро позвонить. Луи кивает и просто продолжает смотреть на Гарри ещё некоторое время.

— Осторожнее, Лу, — слышит он слева, — ты можешь ослепить нас всех своей дурацкой улыбкой.

Луи закатывает глаза в ответ и поворачивается к Зейну, всё ещё широко улыбаясь. Его рубашка немного перекошена, что заметно, так как тот решил не надевать пиджак.

— Что с тобой произошло? — спрашивает Луи, указывая на его тело. — Ты улизнул, чтобы целоваться с одним из официантов?

— Нет, я собираюсь сделать это прямо сейчас, — отвечает Зейн, быстро приводя себя в порядок. — Просто хотел подойти поздороваться и попрощаться на случай, если мы не увидимся позже.

Луи кивает. За последний год Луи узнал, что Зейн хотя и симпатичный, весёлый и отличный собутыльник, он говорит тебе именно то, что он хочет, и от него нельзя ожидать другого.

Как раз в тот момент, когда он собирается попытать счастье, Луи чувствует, как руки обвивают его талию и губы целуют его в щёку.

Луи подносит руку, чтобы дважды похлопать Гарри по лицу.

— Ты довольно быстро сбежал.

Гарри крепче обнимает парня и снова целует его.

— Сказал большинству из них, что ни с кем в комнате я бы не хотел поговорить так, как хочу поговорить со своим парнем.

Луи притворно ахает.

— Значит, за пределами этой комнаты есть кто-то, с кем ты предпочёл бы поговорить больше, чем со мной?

Зейн смеётся и скрещивает руки на груди. Гарри шикает на друга в ответ.

— Только один.

— Ну, если это Стиви Никс, то я тебя прощаю.

Зейн качает головой.

— Вы двое странные, вы знаете это?

Он знает, и это блестяще. Луи улыбается и поднимает голову, немного наклоняя её, чтобы крепко поцеловать Гарри.

Но вдруг Митч оказывается рядом с ними и говорит: «Надеюсь, я не помешал».

— Да, и спасибо тебе, — хихикает Зейн.

— Ну что ж, хорошо, что я помешал, — он смотрит на Гарри. — Королева Энн ищет тебя.

Гарри издает раздражённый вздох.

— Должно быть, она хочет отругать меня за то, что я слишком много шучу.

— Или, может быть, она хочет похвалить тебя за твою речь, — предлагает Луи.

Гарри фыркает на это в ответ и дарит Луи последний, более грубый поцелуй в щёку, прежде чем он снова вздыхает и отстраняется, чтобы пойти поговорить с мамой.

— Митчелл, — Луи кивает ему.

— Льюис, — говорит Митч и кивает в ответ.

Зейн качает головой и снова говорит: «Вы оба тоже странные».

Они не обращают на него внимания.

— Всё готово для поездки в Манчестер на следующей неделе? — спрашивает Митч.

Луи улыбается и оглядывается по сторонам. Если честно, ему бы не помешало ещё выпить. До конца вечеринки остаётся два часа, и он уверен, что Гарри будет втянут ещё в дюжину разных разговоров. Единственный способ побороть скуку — это напиться с друзьями.

— Да. Найл сообщил, что собирается напоить нас обоих в слюни на афтепати. Говорит, что хочет тряхнуть стариной и вспомнить деньки, когда мы были соседями.

— Да? — спрашивает Зейн. — Алкогольное отравление — это традиция из времён, когда вы были соседями?

— Необязательно, но выпивать три огненных шота всякий раз, когда звучала песня Ашера, — было очень приятно. И Найл всегда ставит песню Ашера в музыкальном центре, когда он в настроении для этого.

Митч смеётся.

— Я бы с удовольствием посмотрел, как это делает Гарри.

Луи печально качает головой.

— Я сказал ему, что он ни за что не перепьёт Найла, но он не собирается мне верить. С другой стороны, мне наконец удастся увидеть Его Высочество с похмелья.

— Сомневаюсь в этом, — говорит Зейн, показывая на Митча. — Мы вместе пили с ним в течение многих лет и никогда не видели его пьяным в стельку.

— Удачливый ублюдок, — произносит Луи шепотом.

— Кстати о напитках, — говорит Митч. — Пойду возьму себе ещё один.

— Я с тобой, — улыбаясь, произнес Зейн. — Я флиртовал с барменом с заколкой в виде стрекозы и думаю, что пришло время войти в кураж.

Луи собирается согласиться и присоединиться к ним (это почти произведение искусства: наблюдать за тем, как Зейн выходит на охоту), когда Седрик и его муж, Пьер, приближаются к ним. Луи машет Митчу и Зейну, говоря, что догонит их позже.

— Да, точно, — с сарказмом отвечает Зейн немного неразборчиво, но ухмыляется, потому что Седрик даёт Луи напиток (дай Бог ему здоровья) и целует их обоих в щёки.

— _Mon soleil_! Ты выглядишь ослепительно.

— Ты тоже! — улыбаясь, отвечает Луи, восхищаясь его идеально сидящим чёрным костюмом. — И ты, Пьер, просто великолепен, — искренне добавляет он: его смуглая кожа выглядит поистине потрясающе на фоне тёмно-синего костюма.

— Пожалуйста, — взволнованно произносит Пьер, махнув рукой, — не говори мне, что я выгляжу сногсшибательно, когда ты сам выглядишь идеально.

Луи качает головой, но улыбается комплименту.

— Вы оба слишком добры ко мне.

— Просто говорим правду, — говорит Седрик.

— Как работа? — спрашивает Пьер.

Луи делает глоток и кивает.

— Всё хорошо. Действительно хорошо.

— Координатор по связям с общественностью, — произносит Седрик. — Труднопроизносимая должность.

— Однако так и есть. «Дом и Надежда» не привыкли к большим мероприятиям по сбору средств, поэтому, когда Эйлин Дойл вышла на пенсию, я предложил добавить это к моим обязанностям.

— То есть ты взвалил дополнительные обязанности на себя.

Луи смеётся и кивает.

— Верно. Всё ради благого дела.

— Действительно, — соглашается Седрик, улыбаясь в ответ.

Они немного болтают о планах на лето. Седрик и Пьер всегда проводят несколько недель за пределами Парижа, навещая свои семьи и путешествуя по новым местам.

— В этом году мы думаем о Марокко, — произносит Пьер.

— Они говорят по-французски, что Пьер обожает… — Пьер целует мужа и щиплет за попу, отчего Седрик громко ахает и игриво толкает мужчину в грудь. — И, — продолжает он, — _mon nounours_ дал нам несколько замечательных рекомендаций насчёт того, что в первую очередь стоит посмотреть.

— Мы с нетерпением ждём этого, — говорит Пьер, наклоняясь, чтобы нежно поцеловать Седрика в щёку. Несколько мгновений они смотрят друг на друга, и Луи глядит на них, как всегда, с любовью. Он снова находит себя невероятно благодарным за то, что у него есть такие замечательные романтические отношения в качестве примера в его жизни. И такой любящий друг, как Седрик.

Когда они отрываются друг от друга, глаза Седрика тут же загораются.

— Mon nounours! — восклицает он, приветственно разводя руки в стороны. — Мы буквально только что говорили о тебе.

Луи оглядывается, пока Гарри устраивается рядом с ним.

— Простите, Седрик, Пьер, можно я украду своего бойфренда на пару минут?

— Конечно, — тут же отвечает Седрик, подмигивая Луи. — Не слишком шалите, а то потом не захотите возвращаться на вечеринку.

— Ох, они не будут скучать по нам, — смеясь, произносит Гарри.

Луи в ответ закатывает глаза.

— Ты знаешь, кто ты?

Гарри сжимает бёдра Луи и наклоняется, шепча на ухо: «Я Гарри», и по телу Луи тут же пробегает дрожь. «А ты Луи».

— Merde, — со смехом говорит Пьер Седрику. — Ils devraient partir avant qu'il ne fasse trop chaud ici (пп.: Они должны срочно уйти, пока здесь не стало слишком жарко).

— Поспешите! — произносит Седрик, смеясь. — Или Пьер бросит меня ради вас.

Гарри тут же хватает Томлинсона за руку и тянет его за собой, пока они не сворачивают за угол. Как только они исчезают из виду, рука Гарри скользит по пояснице Томлинсона, хватая того за задницу.

— Гарри! — хихикая, восклицает Луи. — Мы на публике!

— Лично я никого не вижу, а ты? — он слегка сжимает одну половинку, отчего Луи тут же вскрикивает. — Кроме того, все, предположительно, сейчас в главном зале, и ты помнишь, что сказала Ребекка: в другие части музея никого не пускают.

— Так куда же мы идём?

— В другую часть музея, — просто отвечает Гарри.

Луи в ответ качает головой.

— Ты всегда любил нарушать правила.

— Ради тебя я нарушу всё.

— Я никогда тебя не просил об этом.

Гарри останавливается и поворачивается к Луи, руки скользят с лопаток к талии.

— Но разве ты не рад, Дорогой?

Луи чувствует, как его глаза слегка щурятся, когда он смотрит в сияющие зелёные глаза напротив.

— Так и есть, любовь моя.

Гарри наклоняется, чтобы нежно поцеловать Луи, легко наклоняя голову. Через несколько мгновений Луи отстраняется.

— Здесь поблизости есть туалет*? (п.п.: туалет — «loo», звучит, как «лу»)

— Один находится прямо в моих руках, — ухмыляется Гарри.

Луи снова закатывает глаза.

— Заткнись, или я передумаю отсасывать тебе.

Гарри стонет в ответ.

— Я хочу этого, очень, очень хочу, но у меня есть кое-что, что я также хочу тебе показать.

— Хорошо, но это было мое единственное предложение, так что сегодня больше ничего не жди.

— Ох, смотрите, как мы заговорили, — хрипло смеётся Гарри, — но когда я покажу тебе то, что собираюсь показать, я думаю, ты заговоришь по-другому.

— Ладно, зайка, показывай дорогу.

Гарри снова хватает Луи за руку, и они бредут по нескольким коридорам. Здесь, вдали от вечеринки, темно и тихо, так как свет не включен полностью. Он немного приглушен, как раз достаточно для того, чтобы освещать путь.

Они натыкаются на очень технический экспонат. Луи видит вывеску, на которой жирными заглавными буквами написано: «ЗАВТРАШНИЙ МИР».

— Ты собираешься показать мне будущее? — иронично спрашивает Луи.

Гарри продолжает тянуть его вперёд, но тем не менее оглядывается через плечо и ухмыляется.

— Будущее смешалось с прошлым, — загадочно отвечает он.

— Ладно, храни свои секреты, — отвечает Луи, пока они плетутся по комнате.

Гарри притормаживает рядом с табличкой «БЕСПИЛОТНЫЙ». Перед ними стоят несколько разных типов машин. Одна из них, слева, выглядит, как более высокотехнологичная версия автомобиля 40-х годов. Она чёрная и ярко светится даже при тусклом освещении. Одна из них выше находится выше на пьедестале: белая с чёрным и красным и выглядит, как что-то, на чем ездил бы Бэтмен, если бы хотел прилечь во время поездки.

Самый близко стоящий к ним автомобиль был ещё более потрясающим: это была компактная маленькая машина, состоящая из четырех колёс, основания и сотен или, может быть, тысяч маленьких витражных треугольников.

— Ух ты, — тихо произносит Луи.

— Да, — кивает в ответ Гарри. — Я увидел это в брошюре, когда мы бронировали зал, и подумал, что ты оценишь. Я помню, как тебе понравились витражи в церквях, которые мы видели в Италии несколько месяцев назад.

Луи чувствует, как внутри у него всё скручивается, когда он оборачивается и нежно улыбается своему парню.

Его парень. Он улыбается чуть шире и поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на машину, прежде чем Гарри успел бы заметить.

Внезапно Гарри отпускает руку Луи и перешагивает через канат, специально предназначенный для того, чтобы не подпускать людей слишком близко к экспонату. Гарри делает шаг вперёд, после чего снова поворачивается к Луи с дерзкой ухмылкой на лице.

— Гарри! Что ты делаешь? — испуганно шепчет Луи.

— Нарушаю ещё несколько правил, — легко отвечает тот, пожимая плечами. Он поворачивается и садится на корточки. Луи оглядывается через плечо в поисках других людей, камер или чего-то ещё.

— Да брось ты валять дурака, где-то здесь по-любому есть камера. У нас будут неприятности! Тогда ты будешь должен миллион фунтов за штраф!

— У меня есть деньги, Милый, не волнуйся.

— Это не твои деньги, это деньги налогоплательщиков.

— Налогоплательщиков… — начинает он обиженно, но тут же обрывает себя. — У меня куча денег с тех времен, как я работал моделью, большое спасибо.

— Эй, это деньги на итальянскую виллу, которую ты обещал мне купить.

— Ах, да, — широко ухмыляется Гарри. — Тогда нам не стоит попадаться, а?

Щёлкающий звук эхом разносится вокруг них, а затем Гарри осторожно поднимает витраж вверх, в то время как маленькое механическое устройство выдвигается и удерживает его вес.

— Неужели мы ничему не научились после катастрофы с бюстом Фонсеки?

— Мы научились. Узнал, что, когда на тебя кричат по-итальянски, это страшнее, чем когда на тебя кричат по-английски. И это… — он поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Луи. Суровое выражение застыло на его лице, поскольку Гарри повысил тон, что, по мнению Луи, должно было впечатлить его. — Мы смотрим на искусство глазами, а не трогаем руками!

Это ужасное чувство. Луи так и подмывало рассмеяться.

— _Серьёзно_ , Гарри.

— Серьёзно, Лу, — отвечает Гарри, как только устройство останавливается и стекло поднимается и откидывается назад на достаточное расстояние, чтобы кто-то смог пролезть через переднюю дверь. Луи видит, что внутри лежит белая подушка и мягкое на вид одеяло. Он тут же задаётся вопросом, было ли это уже там, или Гарри заранее всё подготовил. — Я дважды проверил, какой угол обзора у камер, и попросил Зейна прийти пораньше и проверить, что они не охватывают эту часть выставки.

У Луи от этих слов буквально отвисает челюсть.

— Серьёзно?

Гарри снова пожимает плечами в ответ.

— Он привык лазить по деревьям ради своего уличного искусства и сказал, что это для него не проблема.

— А ты сказал ему, для чего тебе нужно, чтобы камеры смотрели в другую сторону от этой части выставки?

— Эй, я этого не делал, — отвечает Гарри. — Он даже не спросил. Зейн любит приключения.

Луи качает головой и тяжело вздыхает.

— А теперь пойдём, — говорит Гарри, кивая головой в сторону машины. — Я купил косяк. Думаю, мы могли бы его раскурить.

Луи громко смеётся в ответ, после чего хлопает себя ладонью по рту, чтобы удержать звук.

— Хочешь покурить в музее? В машине, которая, вероятно, стоит больше, чем всё, чем я когда-либо владел в своей жизни? В ночь празднования годовщины коронации своей сестры?

— Да, — просто отвечает Гарри.

Луи делает паузу, чтобы всё обдумать. Если их поймают, это будет настоящий пиар-кошмар. Но, на самом деле, он больше не занимается пиаром, а Гарри и Зейн действительно пошли на этот риск…

Он вздыхает и смотрит в потолок.

— Как я мог влюбиться в такого плохого парня? — спрашивает он у самого себя.

— Ага! — Гарри радостно кричит в ответ, снова жестом приглашая Луи присоединиться к нему.

Томлинсон перешагивает через низко висящий канат и ступает на платформу.

— Какая крошечная машина. Я даже не уверен, что моя задница поместится в эту штуку, — бормочет он себе под нос. Гарри слышит это и фыркает в ответ. Затем Луи нагибается и залезает внутрь. Луи чувствует, как чья-то рука легонько толкает его вперёд.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Просто помогаю тебе, Дорогой.

Проходит ещё минута, прежде чем они оба наконец оказываются внутри. Гарри приказывает Луи лечь, в то время как он сам поворачивается вправо, издавая торжествующий звук, когда находит то, что искал. Щелчок кнопки, а затем механический водоворот начинается снова, когда витражный верх медленно опускается.

— Мы сможем дышать? — тихо спрашивает Луи, только наполовину шутя.

— М-м-м, — отвечает Гарри, ложась справа от него. — Там, где верх машины соприкасается с дном, есть очень небольшое пространство, куда естественным путем проникает воздух. Я думаю, что, когда машина включена, этот зазор исчезает и в действие приходит какая-то система фильтрации воздуха. Отчёт, который я прочитал ранее, объяснял это, но я забыл.

Они замолкают на мгновение, когда оба смотрят на разноцветное стекло. Луи устраивается поудобнее, кладя голову на плечо Гарри, а левую руку — на грудь.

— Ух ты, — снова произносит Луи. — У меня такое чувство, будто я нахожусь внутри картины.

Гарри хмыкает в знак согласия и кладёт свою руку поверх ладони Луи, медленно поглаживая кожу большим пальцем. Он поворачивает голову и нежно целует Луи в лоб.

— Тебе нравится? — тихо спрашивает Гарри.

Луи широко улыбается, глядя на крышу. Оранжевый, зелёный и синий свет от витражей мягко отражается на их коже. Луи прижимается чуть ближе к Гарри и кивает в ответ.

— Да, очень. Как думаешь, нам разрешат поехать на нём в Манчестер на следующие выходные?

Гарри смеётся и крепче прижимает Луи к себе.

— Если это то, чего ты хочешь, я могу договориться.

— Ха, я не уверен, что даже ты имеешь такую власть, Милый, — Луи поднимает голову, смотря на то, как свет и тени танцуют на стекле. — Во всяком случае я поменял мнение. Думаю, я хотел бы оставить это только для нас.

Они просто лежат там в течение нескольких минут, безмолвно любуясь тишиной после того, как были окружены шумом столько часов.

— Я тебя очень люблю, ты знаешь? — произносит Гарри. Возможно, Луи это только мерещится, но ему кажется, что он слышит в голосе Гарри лёгкую дрожь. От этого комок появляется в его горле, когда он кивает в ответ.

— Я тоже тебя очень люблю, эм… — отвечает Луи, а потом он делает глубокий вдох, чтобы собраться с мыслями и сказать что-то ещё, над чем он работал с тех пор, как Гарри признался Луи в любви к нему.

— Я так многому научился у тебя за последний год, — говорит он. — Я понял кое-что о тебе… но также и о том, как ты меня понимаешь. И это… это просто… — Луи прочищает горло. — Просто всё так хорошо, и я немного боюсь этого. Боялся, что могу всё испортить.

Гарри продолжает поглаживать большим пальцем тыльную сторону ладони Луи. Он поворачивается и снова целует его в макушку.

— Спасибо — тихо произносит он, потому что знает, как трудно Луи иногда говорить об этом. Большую часть времени. Почти всегда.

— Мне тоже страшно, если это поможет, — продолжает Гарри, — как сильно я тебя люблю. Ответственность за это. Но больше всего меня волнует то, что я получаю тебя таким, каким хотел, и утешает то, что у тебя есть я.

Луи утыкается носом в грудь Гарри и нежно целует его пиджак.

— Да, — говорит Луи. — Я чувствую то же самое.

Ещё несколько мгновений они просто смотрят на мягкий свет, льющийся на них сквозь стекло. Вероятно, в этот самый момент они чувствуют одно и то же: как ужасно-чудесно быть влюбленным.

— Хватит этой любовной чепухи, — в конце концов говорит Гарри, целуя Луи в лоб. Луи чувствует, как в уголках его глаз появляются морщинки, когда он улыбается. — Как насчёт того, чтобы покурить? Посмотрим, реально ли это такая крутая штука, как об этом говорят.

— Гарри, — отвечает Луи со вздохом, — если мы будем курить здесь, они точно узнают, что здесь кто-то был. Они начнут просматривать камеры, что приведёт их к тому, что они найдут нас, идущими в эту сторону, или что-то в этом роде, и мы попадём в неприятности.

— Проси прощения, а не разрешения, — торжественно произносит Гарри, вытаскивая из внутреннего кармана пиджака маленький пакетик с аккуратно свёрнутыми косяками.

— Ты никогда в жизни не сможешь сделать такие, — отвечает Луи, отвлекаясь от своей мысли.

Гарри достаёт косяк из пакетика и зажигалку из другого кармана.

— Верно, их сделал Зейн. Он любезно согласился скрутить косяк после моей четвертой попытки.

Луи довольно хмыкает в ответ.

— Он проделывает махинации с камерами, делает для тебя косяки… Может быть, мне стоит встречаться с Зейном, а?

Гарри обиженно отворачивается, в его плечах появляется некая напряженность, поэтому Луи быстро решает успокоить его.

— Безусловно, он не знает, какой чай я люблю или почему моя работа так важна для меня, или как успокоить меня, когда я на пределе. Жаль, что никто в мире не может любить меня лучше, чем ты, — вздыхает он. — Ах, если бы ты только не давал мне всего, что я считаю важным в жизни.

Гарри издаёт ещё один недовольный звук, но его тело немного расслабляется. Луи улыбается в ответ: Гарри не единственный, кто научился распознавать чьи-то сигналы.

Гарри передаёт косяк Луи. Тот делает небольшую затяжку и возвращает его. Гарри делает большую затяжку, удерживает дым, а затем выпускает его через нос, выглядя, как помесь лягушки и дракона.

Луи смеётся в ответ.

— Полегче, Милый, ты всегда забываешь, как травка влияет на тебя.

Гарри поворачивается и обхватывает Луи левой рукой и чуть сильнее прижимает его к себе.

— Да? Как это влияет на меня?

— Ну, ты становишься неудержимо смешливыми и говоришь очень громко. Иногда ты так голоден, что посреди разговора, ты встаешь, чтобы перекусить…

— Звучит так, будто я недостаточно зарабатываю для нас двоих.

Гарри передаёт косяк Луи, который берёт его, но мгновение просто держит между пальцами.

— Твои глаза становятся огромными, когда ты под кайфом, — парирует Луи. — Вдобавок ко всему, ты начинаешь распускать руки. Даже больше, чем обычно.

— Хм-м-м, — мычит Гарри, протягивая правую руку, чтобы схватить заднюю часть бедра Луи и потянуть его вверх, так, что Луи кладёт левую ногу на колени Гарри. Когда они усаживаются, Гарри не убирает ладонь. — Как можно ожидать, что я буду держать руки подальше от тебя, когда ты так выглядишь?

— Как?

— Вот _так_ , — отвечает он выразительно, но не вдаётся в подробности, а только продолжает: «Ты нечто».

Луи удовлетворённо вздыхает, наблюдая за клубами дыма вокруг них. Он уже чувствует, как одурманивающая дымка плывет по его мозгу, словно утренний туман.

— Я тоже не могу держать при себе руки, — произносит Луи. Заторможенная реакция.

— М-м-м, — отвечает Гарри. Затем хихикает и говорит: «Докажи это».

Луи широко ухмыляется Гарри, после чего перекатывается, седлая его. Гарри смотрит на него с безумно нежной улыбкой на лице, положив руки на бёдра Луи.

Томлинсон делает ещё одну затяжку, а затем наклоняется вперёд, выпуская дым в ожидающе-открытый рот Гарри. Это заканчивается небольшим поцелуем, который превращается в более глубокий и который затем превращается в страстный, а плед под ними чуть не сгорает, подожженный косяком.

— Чёрт, — бормочет Луи, отдёргивая его, и проводит рукой по белому одеялу, пытаясь убрать следы поджога. Гарри забирает у него косяк, тушит его, кладёт обе вещи в маленький пакетик и засовывает обратно в карман пиджака.

Луи молча наблюдает, а когда тот заканчивает, проводит руками по волосам Гарри. Несколько месяцев назад он подстриг их. Луи скучает по длинным локонам, но должен признать, что сейчас тот выглядит довольно мило, с кудряшками, касающимися кончиков ушей.

Одна рука Гарри скользит вверх, хватая Луи за задницу, а другая движется к центру его спины, опуская его так, чтобы их грудь соприкоснулась. Это великолепная поза, Луи выпячивает свою задницу, отчего Гарри стонет, когда проводит по ней ладонями поверх брюк.

С его ногами по обе стороны от бёдер Гарри Луи не вызывает никаких затруднений, чтобы создать трение между ними. Удовольствие вырывается из его паха наружу и заставляет его задыхаться, что затем превращается в долгий, протяжный стон, когда Гарри тянет задницу Луи вниз, так что теперь они хорошо и по-настоящему сухо трахаются.

— Не здесь, Гарольд, — снова стонет Луи в рот, а потом начинает потираться чуть быстрее.

— Твоё тело говорит об обратном, Дорогой.

— Ну, если ты уберёшь свои руки от меня, я смогу лучше сосредоточиться.

Руки Гарри сжимают попу крепче, слегка раздвигая половинки сквозь материал брюк. Луи откидывает голову назад в очередном стоне и толкается в руки Гарри.

— Я думаю, что с твоей концентрацией всё в порядке, — говорит Гарри.

Луи смеётся и делает всё возможное, чтобы успокоиться.

— Я не собираюсь заниматься с тобой сексом в витражной машине. Один твой пронзительный стон — и всё разобьётся вдребезги.

— А кто сказал, что это буду я? Это ты у нас громкий.

— Потому что ты никогда не можешь молчать, когда я объезжаю тебя.

Кажется, одной мысли достаточно, чтобы доказать, что это правда, так как Гарри скулит и снова ритмично притягивает задницу Луи к себе.

— Чёрт, пожалуйста.

Луи стонет и прижимает руки к груди Гарри, пытаясь отодвинуться на некоторое расстояние, но при этом его спина выгибается ещё сильнее и их промежности прижимаются друг к другу, что вызывает у Гарри непристойный звук.

— Совсем чуть-чуть, — бормочет Гарри. — Совсем чуть-чуть.

— Хочешь немного пошалить?

— Совсем чуть-чуть, — соглашается Гарри. Он поднимает одну из своих огромных рук и хватает Луи за затылок, втягивая его в чрезвычайно грязный поцелуй, и они оба стонут так громко, что машина буквально дрожит под ними. Или… это может быть из-за их позы. Луи не может точно сказать, когда на него со всех сторон обрушивается поток удовольствия, дым от косяка кажется буфером между ними и внешним миром.

Внезапно под бёдрами Луи что-то начинает жужжать: в кармане у Гарри вибрирует мобильник. Гарри громко стонет, разрывая поцелуй.

— Мне действительно не нравится, как часто это происходит с нами.

Луи хихикает, и часть тепла, скопившегося в его паху, остывает. Этого достаточно, чтобы у Луи немного прояснилась голова, он скатывается с Гарри на спину и снова смотрит на витраж, пока Гарри достает свой мобильный, чтобы прочитать сообщение.

— Это Митч. Пишет, что вечеринка подходит к концу. Охрана, вероятно, скоро начнёт прочёсывать музей, — он прижимает мобильник к груди и печально вздыхает. — Что же.

Луи фыркает в ответ и игриво хлопает Гарри по животу.

— Я всё равно не собирался трахать тебя здесь.

Гарри смеётся, сильно, от души. Луи пытается спросить, в чём дело, но тоже начинает смеяться. В конце концов, Гарри поворачивается к Луи со слезами на глазах, говоря:

— Мы пахнём марихуаной. Все узнают.

— Кто в этом виноват, Гарольд?

Гарри ничего не говорит, просто поворачивается на бок, пытаясь обхватить ладонями зад Луи и снова поцеловать его.

— Ладно, чудовище, идём отсюда.

— Люблю тебя, — бормочет Гарри в челюсть Луи.

Им требуется ещё пять минут, чтобы встать и выбраться из машины, слишком занятые прикосновениями друг к другу и любовью, чтобы помнить о времени. В конце концов, они возвращаются на вечеринку (после того, как поправляют одеяло внутри). Луи мысленно делает пометку позвонить завтра в музей и сделать ещё одно пожертвование от имени дворца. И, вероятно, его стоит исключить из списка возможных спонсоров для «Дома и Надежды» после того, как они поймут, почему пожертвование было сделано на следующий день после вечеринки. Ну что ж.

Гарри снова начинает болтать, но на этот раз громче, Луи же решает не участвовать ни в каких разговорах: он просто стоит рядом и наблюдает, нежно улыбаясь своему глупому бойфренду. Никто ничего не говорит о запахе травы, исходящем от них, но Джемма бросает на них обоих вопросительный взгляд. Энн, кажется, не обращает на них никакого внимания и только печально качает головой, когда Гарри проливает немного шампанского на себя, прощаясь с последним из гостей.

По дороге во дворец Гарри засыпает на плече у Луи. Томлинсон играет с его волосами, когда принц тихо похрапывает и пускает слюни. Он улыбается про себя, в миллионный раз думая, как ему повезло, что у него есть это чудо. Что такой удивительный человек, как Гарри, любит его так сильно, так всецело.

Луи пихает Гарри локтем, чтобы разбудить, когда они возвращаются во дворец, и Гарри едва может открыть глаза, чтобы выйти из машины. Они поднимаются по лестнице в свою спальню, хотя путь туда занимает вдвое больше времени.

Когда они вернулись во дворец несколько месяцев назад, Гарри настоял, чтобы они начали всё сначала в спальне, которую они оба спроектировали и создали вместе. Хорошо, что это была комната, которая около ста лет назад принадлежала герцогине. Она оборудована большой гардеробной (на удивление, достаточно большой, чтобы вместить всю их одежду) и роскошной ванной комнатой (ремонт которой занял больше всего времени, поскольку им пришлось обновить всю сантехнику и сделать более современный дизайн).

Как только они входят в комнату, Луи ведёт принца в ванную и прислоняет его к двойной раковине для поддержки, помогая тому снять костюм.

— Теперь ты объездишь меня? — спрашивает Гарри, широко зевая.

Луи изо всех сил старается не засмеяться в ответ.

— Может быть, утром, любовь моя.

Гарри сонно кивает и причмокивает губами.

— Ты почистишь мне зубы? — спрашивает он.

— Конечно.

— Ты не принесёшь мне стакан воды?

— Он уже здесь.

— Лу, ты меня любишь?

— Больше всего на свете.

Гарри улыбается, натягивает на них одеяло и тянется к Луи, но засыпает, как только его пальцы касаются плеча парня. Луи поворачивает их тела, кладя руку Гарри себе под шею и прижимаясь к его боку. Он не уверен, как, но Луи засыпает еще более довольным, чем прошлой ночью.

Утром Луи просыпается от того, что большой палец мягко поглаживает его скулу. Он стонет, но не открывает глаз.

— Доброе утро, — шепчет Гарри.

— Нет.

— Так и есть. Каждое утро, когда я просыпаюсь рядом с тобой, — доброе. Даже отличное.

— Ненавижу, что у тебя нет похмелья, — произносит Луи и слегка поворачивает голову в сторону, утыкаясь в подушку и руку Гарри.

— Люблю смотреть на тебя. Такой великолепный.

— Я сплю.

— Ты великолепен, когда спишь. Самая совершенная структура костей, которую я когда-либо видел.

— Моя костная структура спит.

Гарри смеётся, начиная покрывать поцелуями лоб Луи, его веки, нос и всё лицо, пока они оба вскоре не начинают хихикать. Луи всё ещё не открыл глаза, но уже дерзко тянется к утреннему поцелую, и Гарри помогает ему, когда тянется навстречу.

Они целуются нежно, лениво, укрывшись одеялом, по очереди толкаясь и наслаждаясь друг другом.

— Хей, — говорит Луи в рот Гарри, чуть приоткрывая глаза. — Как насчёт того, чтобы принять душ и немного повеселиться?

Гарри весело отвечает «да», затем хватает Луи и ведёт его в ванную комнату. Они смеются и целуются всю дорогу, пока Гарри держит Томлинсона за бёдра, а Луи, в свою очередь, крепко обнимает того за шею.

Они моют себя и друг друга, нанося мыло и проводя пальцами по всем интересным местам: скользят по изгибам, мускулам и такой дразнящей коже. А затем они вылезают из душа и забрызгивают весь пол, продолжая целоваться и возвращаясь к кровати, по дороге без энтузиазма вытираясь одним полотенцем на двоих.

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? — спрашивает Луи, когда они подходят к кровати.

— Я хочу всего, чего хочешь ты, — отвечает Гарри, нежно целуя Луи в губы.

Луи толкает Гарри, и тот оказывается лежащим на спине в центре их кровати, после чего Луи забирается сверху и седлает его, пока их наполовину твёрдые члены пульсируют друг напротив друга.

— А если я хочу прокатиться на тебе? — спрашивает Томлинсон, поддаваясь вперёд. — А что, если я хочу скакать на тебе до тех пор, пока ты не кончишь, а потом трахнуть тебя, пока ты не кончишь снова? — руки Гарри сжимают бёдра Луи. — Как насчёт этого, любимый? Ты позволишь мне довести тебя до оргазма два раза? За два часа до начала рабочего дня?

— Да, Лу.

Томлинсон наклоняется и целует Гарри, жёстко и немного грубо, постепенно смягчая поцелуй. Он отстраняется и снова садится, седлая своего парня, проводя ладонями и кончиками пальцев по его коже. Гарри позволяет ему, просто наблюдая за выражением на лице Луи, когда тот смотрит на тело Гарри. Их взгляды встречаются, и они улыбаются друг другу, мысленно говоря все вещи, которые они не знают, как сказать словами.

До Гарри Луи отлично говорил. Или, ну, он полагает, что всё ещё хорошо владеет своими словами. С кем угодно, кроме Гарри.

Наклонившись к прикроватной тумбочке, Луи достаёт бутылочку смазки, но колеблется, смотря на коробку, стоящую рядом.

— Мы будем использовать презерватив? — спрашивает Луи. Они оба чисты, поскольку вместе сдали тесты в Манчестере всего через несколько дней после того, как Гарри переехал к Луи, но иногда просто легче не беспокоиться о последствиях.

— Как хочешь, — лениво отвечает Гарри, скользя рукой по животу и груди Луи.

— Да?

— Конечно.

Луи смотрит на презервативы несколько секунд, а затем хватает несколько.

— Только из-за того, что не хочу потом убираться.

Гарри кивает и скользит ладонью вниз по члену Луи.

— Чёртовски люблю твое тело, — бормочет он.

— А я люблю твоё, — легко отвечает Луи. Он ударяет Гарри легонько по руке и использует свою, начиная медленно дрочить Гарри. Принц прикусывает губу, и его руки сжимают бёдра Луи, может быть, достаточно сильно, чтобы оставить синяк, и определённо достаточно сильно, чтобы ощущалось после.

Когда Гарри становится достаточно твёрдым, Луи хватает презерватив и разрывает упаковку. Он может сделать это зубами, но обычно прибегает к этому в особых случаях или когда Гарри не выглядит таким разбитым, как сейчас. Он умело раскатывает его, после чего открывает баночку и выдавливает несколько капель на член Гарри.

— Ты готов? — дерзко спрашивает Луи, распределяя смазку по члену, растирая излишки вокруг своей дырочки. — Придержи его для меня, Хаз.

Гарри облизывает губы, поднимает руку и хватает член у основания, в то время как Луи направляет его, твёрдый и пульсирующий, в себя, немного поддразнивая у самой дырочки в течение нескольких секунд, после чего начинает медленно опускаться. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, но для Гарри это, похоже, непосильная задача: он выглядит так, будто его глаза вот-вот закатятся слишком сильно.

— Мне так хорошо, — шепчет Гарри, когда Луи опускается полностью. Луи делает несколько вращений бедрами, чтобы облегчить скольжение, кладя руки на пресс Гарри для равновесия во время движения. — Ох, блять.

Они начинают медленно двигаться, прислушиваясь к своим прерывистым дыханиям и тихому скрипу кровати, продолжая смотреть друг на друга. Их утренний секс такой нежный: это больше о связи между ними, чем о чём-то ещё.

Ладони Гарри скользят вверх и вниз по телу Луи, пытаясь подкрасться к его члену, после чего его хлопают по рукам, потому что Луи не любит, когда к его члену прикасаются раньше, чем он действительно нуждается в этом. В ином случае он не сможет продолжать в том же духе, если Гарри будет уделять этому слишком много внимания.

Он ускоряется и начинает подпрыгивать быстрее и немного настойчивее, чувствуя, как начинают растягиваться мышцы его дырочки. Стон пронизывает всё тело Гарри, и он кричит, кончиками пальцев вонзаясь в талию Луи одной рукой и другой — в его бедро, откидывая голову на подушку, словно перестаёт контролировать своё тело.

— Да, Хаз, — шепчет Луи, сжимаясь вокруг члена Гарри, вызывая тем самым у него еще больше стонов. — Тебе нравится?

Гарри кивает, и это больше похоже на то, словно он мотает головой.

— Блять, Лу. Ты потрясающий, чертовски потрясающий.

Луи довольно улыбается, убирает руки с пресса Гарри и откидывается назад, помещая их чуть выше колен Гарри. Из-за этого меняется угол, но это творит абсолютные чудеса с Гарри, который издает сдавленный звук, после чего испускает глубокий, гортанный стон.

— Близко? — спрашивает Луи, задыхаясь. Он покачивается на члене назад и вперёд, чувствуя Гарри так глубоко внутри себя. Он замечает, как сильнее возбуждается сам, оставляя влажные следы на их животах, когда двигается.

— Боже, — шепчет Гарри, почти всхлипывая. —Как ты… блять… как ты… ах… делаешь это?!

— Что делаю? — еле дыша, спрашивает Луи.

— Заставляешь меня почувствовать себя о-о-очень, ох… Так чертовски хорошо, — облизывая губы, отвечает Гарри.

Луи улыбается и запрокидывает голову. Он смотрит в потолок, молча благодаря себя за все тренировки, которые он делает, как в спальне, так и вне её.

— Помогает то, что мы вместе, — отвечает Луи, а затем случайно опускается слишком сильно, принимая член Гарри немного глубже, так что тот сильно сильно ударяет по его простате, и Луи задыхается от того, как хорошо это чувствуется. Он ещё недостаточно возбужден, чтобы кончить, поэтому немного отстраняется, начиная двигаться быстрее, чтобы наверстать упущенное. — Что мы так много тренируемся.

Гарри издаёт громкий смешок и проводит рукой вверх и вниз по бедру Луи.

— Давай, — говорит он, поднимает руки и притягивает Луи ближе к себе за талию, пытаясь заставить его наклониться вперёд. Луи замедляет движение и подчиняется, подаваясь даже больше: он опирается на предплечья по обеим сторонам от головы Гарри, устанавливая пронзительный зрительный контакт и снова начиная толкаться бёдрами. Гарри стонет так громко, что Луи не удивился бы, если бы за пределами комнаты их кто-то услышал.

— Ты такой _громкий_ , — говорит Луи, и это должно было звучать дразняще, но вырвалось из его рта, как стон. Потому что, по правде говоря, это одна из самых горячих вещей: когда Гарри стонет так для него, будучи настолько взвинченным и ошеломлённым, что тот не может контролировать свою громкость.

— Тебе это нравится, — хихикает Гарри, проводя большим пальцем по соскам Луи, отчего тот тут же охает от удовольствия. Луи наказывает его в ответ, начиная двигаться быстрее, сжимаясь вокруг его твердого члена. Он чувствует, как смазка и пот стекают по внутренней стороне его бёдер, и это, чёрт возьми, горячо. Достаточно горячо, чтобы Луи снова застонал и почувствовал, как его член начинает буквально истекать от смазки.

— Близко, Лу, — выдыхает Гарри, — так, блять, близко.

— Хорошо, — думает Луи, и ему тоже нужен перерыв, если он собирается трахнуть Гарри.

— Да, — выдыхает Луи, а затем прижимает их губы друг к другу, прекрасно зная, что Гарри это любит.

Гарри приоткрывает губы, чтобы засунуть язык в рот Луи, но вместо этого он издаёт сдавленный всхлип, громко кричит, а затем кончает.

Луи замедляет темп и продолжает целовать своего парня, улыбаясь, хотя он возбужден, вспотевший и почти невыносимо твёрд.

Через полминуты Гарри приходит в себя, обнимает Луи и прижимает его к своей груди. Член Луи зажат прямо между их животами в сводящем с ума небольшом давлении и ограниченном трении. Луи приподнимается вверх и, удостоверившись, что презерватив не соскользнул, скатывается с Гарри.

— Я говорил, как сильно люблю тебя? — спрашивает Гарри, глядя вниз и снимая с себя резинку.

Луи улыбается и кивает в ответ. Он наблюдает, как Гарри завязывает презерватив и бросает его в мусорное ведро рядом с кроватью.

— Постоянно.

Гарри склоняет голову набок, слегка ухмыльнувшись.

— М-м-м, хорошо. Я люблю тебя.

Луи смеётся и смотрит в потолок.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — он вздыхает, чувствуя себя счастливее всех на свете, даже если его член умоляет его просто подрочить под звуки, издаваемые Гарри, что начинает приходить в себя.

Может, ему стоит просто кончить? Они могут вздремнуть и повторить всё через пару часов. Сегодня на повестке дня ничего нет.

А затем, неожиданно, Гарри перекатывает их, оказываясь сверху на Луи, прежде чем поднимается, возвышаясь над ним, на ладонях и коленях.

— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Луи лишь ради любопытства, слишком поглощённый мыслями о своём члене.

— Теперь моя очень быть на тебе верхом.

Луи снова смеётся и смотрит на своего парня, который выглядит ещё более дерзким, чем когда-либо, в то время как он касается Луи между ног.

Томлинсон шлёпает его по руке, и Гарри в ответ обиженно надувает губы, но всё ещё держит руку около члена.

— Если ты начнёшь меня трогать, — предупреждает Луи, — я кончу и не смогу трахнуть тебя. Мне нужно немного остыть.

Гарри лениво ухмыляется и продолжает разглядывать лицо Луи. Он вздрагивает и прерывисто вздыхает, Луи смотрит вниз и видит, как Гарри, нависая, начинает надрачивать свой член, опираясь на другую руку рядом с головой Луи.

— Знаешь, это не поможет мне остыть, — говорит Луи. Гарри же просто продолжает смотреть на Луи и трогать себя.

Луи поднимает руки и проводит ими по выпирающим бицепсам Гарри, по его твёрдым грудным мышцам и по восхитительно прессу. Через минуту, когда он уже не так близок к краю, Луи смотрит вниз и шепчет: «Ты дрочишь для меня?»

— Да, — выдыхает Гарри. Его член снова почти полностью твёрд, и Луи мысленно благодарит вселенную за выносливость Гарри и то, что он так быстро умеет возбуждаться снова.

— Доводишь себя до оргазма? — дерзко спрашивает Луи.

— Да.

— Собираешься использовать меня, чтобы снова кончить?

Гарри громко стонет в ответ, и Луи смотрит в лицо принца, замечая, как тот смотрит на него.

— Лу, — хнычет он.

— Да, Любимый, — отвечает он, ища слева смазку и второй презерватив.

— Лу, — снова хнычет Гарри, и Луи пытается справиться с этим быстрее, прежде чем Гарри продолжает: — Лу, я… я хочу этого. И нам всё равно придётся принять душ. Пожалуйста.

Томлинсон поднимает глаза и снова смотрит на презерватив.

— Ты уверен?

Гарри отчаянно кивает, движение кулаком ускоряется между его ног.

Луи облизывает губы, отбрасывает презерватив в сторону, открывая смазку и выдавливая больше обычного на себя. Он прикусывает нижнюю губу, пытаясь успокоить ноющее удовольствие, которое он испытывает от прикосновения влажной ладони, и прерывисто дышит, удерживая равновесие, чтобы Гарри мог опуститься на него.

Гарри требуется немного больше времени, чтобы возбудиться достаточно, поскольку он все еще довольно чувствительный после своего первого оргазма, который накрыл его десять минут назад, но он старается. Он закрывает глаза и сжимает в кулаке простыню рядом с головой Луи. Томлинсон прерывисто дышит и просто смотрит на лицо Гарри и то, чем он занимается.

Блять, он так сильно его любит. Он до сих пор не может поверить, что проведёт остаток своей жизни с этим великолепным мужчиной.

Что ж… во всяком случае он на это надеется. Никто из них ещё не задавал никаких вопросов, поэтому нет никаких ответов, но… Луи почти уверен.

Гарри успокаивает себя глубоким вздохом, когда член Луи входит в него достаточно, чтобы не было опасности выскользнуть. Он опускает дрожащую руку на затылок Луи и начинает раскачиваться взад-вперёд.

Луи мягко притягивает Гарри к себе, на что тот раздвигает ноги шире, чтобы опуститься ниже, проталкивая член Луи глубже в свое тело.

— Да, — тихо хнычет Гарри и небрежно целует Луи в плечо.

Когда он двигается, Луи чувствует, как член Гарри подскакивает между ними, и Луи не может сдержаться и толкается в него, проникая глубже, пока Гарри вращает бедрами и продолжает раскачиваться.

Гарри двигается медленнее, чем Луи, но это приятно. Томлинсон знает, что Гарри нуждается в этом, нуждается в том, чтобы Луи был рядом, когда это происходит, потому что он так ошеломлен этим чувством, хотя они делали это уже так много раз. Луи всё ещё немного волнуется, когда думает о том, что он единственный, кто когда-либо был внутри Гарри, как сейчас. От осознания этого у него по спине бегут мурашки, и он дрожит.

Гарри тяжело дышит, прижимаясь к губам Луи, не в силах поцеловать по-настоящему. Его руки проскальзывают в волосы Луи и сжимают их между пальцами, когда он постепенно начинает ускорять темп.

— Ты кончишь вслед за мной? — спрашивает Луи, касаясь губами челюсти Гарри. Принц кладёт голову рядом с головой Луи, опускаясь на его тело, так, что теперь он может только медленно опускаться вниз. Это творит чудеса, когда Луи начинает активно толкаться в него.

— Так хорошо, — бормочет Гарри, начиная двигаться настойчивее, чтобы создать трение для своего члена на животе Луи.

Луи чувствует, как волны оргазма медленно начинают подкрадываться к нему.

— Можно? — спрашивает он.

Гарри отчаянно кивает Луи в шею, слегка целуя его чуть ниже подбородка.

Луи откидывает голову назад, хватает Гарри за бёдра, входя в него медленно и так глубоко, как ему хочется. Гарри задыхается и ещё немного вращает бёдрами, чтобы стимулировать себя и убедиться, что его простата потирается под правильным углом, в то время как Луи создает трение.

— Близко? — спрашивает его Гарри.

Луи не в силах ответить, поэтому просто кивает, толкаясь в великолепное тепло, такое влажное и скользкое, над ним. Он не может не думать о том, как хочет заниматься этим так часто, насколько это возможно.

Через несколько секунд Гарри издаёт долгий пронзительный стон, а затем, задыхаясь, сжимается вокруг члена Луи. Он кончает, и Луи чувствует влагу между их тел, после чего решает последовать его примеру. Луи ныряет в оргазм, погружаясь в блаженство, хватаясь за бёдра Гарри, в то время как тот держит его мёртвой хваткой за волосы, до ужаса грязно лизнув его в щеку.

Луи смеётся над этим, когда их сердцебиение начинает успокаиваться.

— Я знаю, как часто ты говоришь мне, что я выгляжу восхитительно, но должен ли я напоминать тебе, что я несъедобен?

Гарри улыбается и снова облизывает щёку, а затем хихикает.

— Не знаю. Очень вкусно, ты уверен?

Луи просто целует Гарри в висок в ответ, прежде чем тот медленно приподнимается на дрожащих руках, чтобы член Луи мог выскользнуть из него. Луи наблюдает за тем, как немного спермы стекает по его бедру. Он смотрит вниз и довольно улыбается.

— Я кончил в тебя, а ты в меня. Мы отлично умеем делиться, не так ли?

Гарри смеётся и ложится рядом, откидывая с лица длинные потные волосы.

— Что моё, то и твоё, не так ли?

Луи улыбается и поворачивается на бок, внимательно смотря на Гарри, который закрывает глаза и облизывает губы с гигантской ухмылкой на лице.

— Да, — отвечает Луи, переворачиваясь и начиная целовать принца снова. Душ они примут позже.

***

Путешествия уже не похожи на то, чем были раньше для Луи. Раньше он бронировал билет на самолет и машину, паковал чемодан и отправлялся в тот же день к месту назначения.

Теперь это целое испытание. Они должны сообщить Полу, если что-то планируют, дабы он мог скоординировать это со своей командой, чтобы убедиться, что никто другой, кому нужна охрана, не планирует поездку в это время. Если им нужно забронировать рейс, он передаёт информацию, чтобы их тревел-менеджер мог обеспечить им безопасность частного самолета. Если есть потенциальные угрозы, они должны летать в нерабочее время.

(Луи всего лишь однажды летал на частном самолёте, но он не может дождаться, когда это произойдет снова).

А ещё надо забронировать отель, и это дюжина ночных кошмаров. Первый раз, когда Луи спросил, почему бы им просто не выбрать любой, кончился лекцией на несколько часов от Пола и Энн, пока Гарри наблюдал, рассеянно играя с волосами Луи, как тот получал взбучку за то, что просто это предложил.

Иметь возможность куда-то поехать меняет ситуацию к лучшему, но лишь незначительно. У них всё ещё должно быть как минимум три машины для дальнего путешествия (одна впереди и одна за автомобилем, в котором находится Гарри), и, если по безлюдной улице, на которой она находятся, едет другая машина, им немедленно нужно проанализировать ситуацию, чтобы внести изменения в свой маршрут, если есть вероятность угрозы.

Это никогда не кажется вероятным для Луи, но часто кажется вероятным для Пола.

Луи помнит лицо Гарри, когда Пол сказал им, во сколько они должны выехать для предстоящего визита.

— В пять утра? — в отчаянии выдохнул Гарри. — Это место всего в четырёх часах езды, с какой стати мы должны так рано выезжать на мероприятие?

Пол просто посмотрел на него, сурово сжав губы.

— Ради вашей с мистером Томлинсоном безопасности, Ваше Высочество. Сегодня суббота, а значит будет интенсивный поток с раннего утра до полудня, и, если мы хотим добраться вовремя, значит надо выехать рано утром.

Гарри испуганно посмотрел на Луи.

— Нам действительно нужно быть на вечеринке Найла?

Луи на мгновение задумался, прикусил внутреннюю сторону щеки, чтобы не усмехнуться, и продолжил:

— Непременно. Его повышают до старшего партнёра, а это очень важно. В последний раз мы не смогли поехать и увидеть его, так как моя семья приехала на Рождество, а потом мы уехали, поэтому я думаю, что он скучает по нам. Прости.

Гарри в ответ лишь качает головой.

— Нет, нет, извини, ты прав. Господи, но зачем же выезжать так рано.

— Ну, — ответил Луи, пожав плечами, — если мы уедем в это время, это означает, что мы будем на месте около десяти утра с учётом всех ненужных остановок Пола из-за повышенной бдительности, — Пол протестующе фыркает в ответ. — А затем мы сможем зарегистрироваться в отеле и плотно позавтракать. Возможно, у нас даже получится воссоздать наш первый день знакомства. Разве это не здорово?

После этих слов поведение Гарри тут же изменилось. Он выпрямился и нежно улыбнулся Луи.

— Да, хорошо, — легко согласился он. Томлинсон лишь покачал головой и закатил глаза. С принцем становится так легко договориться, если дело касается романтики.

Сейчас они в машине, едут на последнем отрезке пути, Гарри спит у Луи на коленях. Томлинсон расчёсывает его волосы пальцами по меньшей мере последние полчаса. Это настолько мягко, и Гарри выглядит таким умиротворённым. Это всего лишь короткий сон, так что он не храпит, как обычно, а просто немного сопит, когда дремлет.

Луи всё ещё привыкает к подобным ощущениям. Конечно, прошёл год, но за это время ему пришлось многое пережить. Чувство предательства, пусть даже только в его голове, казалось таким реальным. И страх, что Гарри просто уйдёт или выгонит его через несколько недель или месяцев, сильно подкосил его.

Гарри был великолепен во всем этом. Они были так откровенны с тем, что каждый из них чувствовал на каждом этапе своих отношений и до сих пор. Иногда Луи кажется, что это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, но… но это так правильно. Они дополняют друг друга, как ничто другое, и просто понимают друг друга на более глубоком уровне. Это просто… это они, вместе, так подходят друг другу.

Луи улыбается, смотря вниз, на Гарри, который выглядит таким красивым, что захватывает дух.

Любовь сделала его таким сентиментальным. От этих мыслей Луи снова улыбается.

Они приезжают в отель, и немного раздражённый Гарри пытается сказать Луи, что ему не нужен отдых, но Луи упрямо толкает его в сторону постели, зная, что Гарри будет рад этому перерыву позже, когда они не будут спать до бог знает какого часа. Луи слишком часто тусовался с Найлом, чтобы знать, что, когда мероприятие заканчивается в 10 вечера, это только начало ночи. Луи объясняет Гарри это непреклонно, и тот наконец сдаётся, после чего, обнявшись, они спят в течение нескольких часов.

В обед машина подъезжает к кофейне. Пол велит им подождать несколько минут, пока его команда в штатском войдёт внутрь, чтобы убедиться, что там безопасно, и рассядется за разными столами, чтобы обезопасить территорию.

Боже, если бы это была фигня. Гарри настоял, чтобы они не привлекали к себе внимания, а это означало, что Пол не мог стоять на страже в углу рядом с ними, пока они пьют кофе. Когда настойчивость не сработала, как он хотел, Гарри решил прибегнуть к крайним мерам. И было доказано, что очень немногие люди могут противостоять обаянию Гарри, даже Пол, который, в конце концов, уступил и согласился.

Им дают разрешение выйти из машины, и Луи снова качает головой, глядя на то, что Гарри решил надеть. На нём чёрные джинсы, ботинки «Челси» и светло-серая футболка. А ещё у него короткая стрижка и большие солнечные очки.

— Перестань смеяться надо мной, — говорит Гарри, по крайней мере, в четвёртый раз.

Луи снова хохочет.

— Ты просто не похож на себя, Любимый, прости. Это забавно!

— Мы одеты практически в одно и то же!

Луи смотрит на себя сверху вниз. Он также надел чёрные джинсы и серую футболку, но добавил сверху блейзер для разнообразия. Это Гарри пытался остаться инкогнито с непринужденным видом.

— Да, и я справляюсь с повседневностью лучше, чем ты. Тут нечего стыдиться.

Гарри качает головой и тянет Луи за собой в кафе. Когда они подходят к стойке, Гарри снимает свои солнечные очки и очаровательно улыбается бариста.

— Привет, как дела?

Она, кажется, немного озадачена, но быстро берёт себя в руки.

— Хорошо, спасибо. Как ты? Что я могу тебе предложить?

— У меня всё отлично, спасибо. Можно нам стандартный чёрный кофе с одним кусочком сахара, а также средний Йоркширский чай с небольшим количеством молока, пожалуйста, — бариста вбивает заказ в компьютер, кивая в ответ. — Кроме того, не могли бы вы написать «Дорогой» на стаканчике с чаем и «Милый» на другом?

Она смотрит вверх, явно смущённая этой просьбой, но решает не спрашивать об этом, просто кивая в ответ.

— Большое спасибо, — отвечает принц, затем поворачивается и демонстрирует Луи улыбку чеширского кота, так гордясь собой. Луи в ответ лишь закатывает глаза, дважды похлопывает его по руке и уходит, чтобы найти столик, за который можно присесть.

В кафе много людей, но оно не переполнено, так что Луи довольно легко занимает столик, и Гарри присоединяется к нему через минуту, ставя их заказ перед ними со слегка нахмуренными бровями.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает Луи.

— Ох, ничего. Они не написали их как имена, это просто слова.

Луи опускает глаза и поворачивает стаканчик, чтобы увидеть написанное там «дорогой».

— Ох, — отвечает Луи. — Технически она права.

— Да, да, я знаю.

Луи хихикает и делает глоток чая.

— Всё равно это очень милый жест, спасибо.

Гарри кивает и устраивается поудобнее на стуле. Он обхватывает стаканчик обеими руками и нежно смотрит на Луи.

— Я просто пытался воссоздать маленький кусочек того дня, понимаешь?

Луи нежно улыбается в ответ. Он протягивает руку через стол и быстро сжимает предплечье Гарри.

— Да, Милый, это так мило, спасибо.

Гарри улыбается в ответ и говорит:

— Я когда-нибудь говорил тебе, что сначала подумал, что ты мой охранник?

Луи издает недоверчивый смешок.

— Нет, с чего ты взял?

— Ну, Пол ушёл как раз перед тем, как я пришёл в кафе, сказав, что собирается проверить охрану в клубе, куда я собирался пойти позже, — Гарри ненадолго замолкает, а затем протягивает свободную руку, нежно сжимая пальцы Луи. Томлинсон чувствует, как его пульс учащается от прикосновения, но так же быстро успокаивается. Больше нет боли, но тело Луи помнит, когда она была.

— Так или иначе, — продолжает Гарри, — Митч был в отеле, и Пол сказал позвонить ему, когда я освобожусь, чтобы он вызвал машину. Но когда ты подошёл и попросил присесть, я подумал, что он не доверяет мне и что ты новый член команды безопасности.

— Когда ты догадался, что я не охранник?

— Когда ты попросил меня присмотреть за твоими вещами и пошёл в туалет. Если бы ты был охранником, ты бы не оставил меня одного. И уж точно не с мобильным телефоном и ноутбуком. Вот почему я проверил сообщение, которое пришло на твой телефон. Я думал, это Пол.

— Хм, — ответил Луи, делая глоток чая. — Это был Найл, которого ты посчитал моим парнем.

— Ну, а что я должен был думать? Я не знал, что ты работаешь над пресс-релизом для «Дорогой Зубной».

Они довольно ухмыляются друг другу, как дураки. Такие дураки.

Они ещё немного говорят о том, что каждый из них запланировал на следующую неделю или около того. Встречи безусловно будут для них обоих, но совершенно на разные темы, учитывая характер их работы.

Иногда Луи всё ещё кажется странным знать, что его работа заключается в планировании благотворительных мероприятий и банкетов по сбору денег, в звонках спонсорам и переговорах о сделках, в заботе о доме для приёмных детей. Это тяжело, но это действительно любимая часть его пиар-работы. К тому же он становится частью дела, которое помогает людям. Работа мечты.

На этой неделе у Гарри запланировано несколько важных дел, которые нужно изучить и обсудить с Джеммой. За последний год они сделали много действительно замечательных вещей, но сейчас это кажется особенно важным, поэтому Гарри заинтересован в том, чтобы они были вооружены всей информацией, которую могут достать.

Примерно через час, когда оба стакана давным-давно пусты, Гарри тихонько пинает Луи ногой под столом и спрашивает:

— Как ты думаешь, тот индийский ресторанчик всё ещё работает?

Луи пожимает плечами и отвечает: «Есть только один способ узнать».

К сожалению, Пол не чувствует себя комфортно, позволяя им самостоятельно добраться до места, поэтому они садятся в машину и проезжают километр вверх по улице только для того, чтобы найти ресторан, стоящий на своём прежнем месте.

— Можно попробовать, — предлагает Луи.

Гарри качает головой, слегка надув губы.

— Да, хорошо.

Они быстро находят столик в углу ресторана, но Пол настаивает, чтобы на этот раз сесть рядом с ними, а другая часть охраны — с другой стороны от них.

Больше нет шведского стола, что явно разочаровывает Гарри, а затем карри оказывается не таким острым, как он ожидал, что ещё больше вгоняет его в грусть. Поэтому он смотрит на Луи с печальным взглядом. Томлинсон пытается придать своему лицу строгое выражение, чтобы не было похоже, словно он смеётся над принцем.

— Гарри, всё в порядке, — говорит он. — Я не ожидал, что нам удастся воссоздать тот день, а ты?

— Нет, — отвечает Гарри, слегка надувшись.

Луи действительно немного смеётся над ним, но это, кажется, немного оживляет Гарри. Они проводят в ресторане больше времени, чем обычно, только потому, что сейчас середина дня и не так уж много народу. Они заказывают манговое ласси и флиртуют, касаясь друг друга под столом, застенчиво улыбаясь и перебрасываясь шутками. На какое-то время Луи действительно кажется, что это их первое свидание. Оно не соответствует их реальному первому свиданию, но, возможно, это первое свидание, которое у них было бы, если бы не иные обстоятельства.

С другой стороны, если бы всё было иначе, они, вероятно, не имели бы того, что имеют сейчас.

Они выходят из ресторана, когда Луи спрашивает.

— Куда дальше, Хаз? Сомневаюсь, что мы найдём волшебное шоу в исполнении детей на улице.

Гарри качает головой и вздыхает.

— И мы также не можем покататься на туристическом автобусе.

— Не можем, — соглашается Луи, оборачиваясь через плечо, когда они достигают тротуара. — И мне кажется, что Пол не позволит нам самостоятельно пройти больше трёх метров.

— Это для вашей же безопасности, — отвечает Пол. — Если вы хотите прогуляться, два члена моей команды будут идти спереди и четыре — сзади.

Команда сегодня одета в джинсы и толстовки, но группа из шести людей, окружающая Луи и Гарри, на самом деле, не особо выглядит, как компания на прогулке.

— Нет, всё в порядке, — отвечает Луи за них обоих, открывая дверцу машины для Гарри. Тот снова вздыхает и шаркает ногами. Луи смотрит на него с лёгкой, сочувственной улыбкой, как только они усаживаются на свои места. — Может, ты просто позвонишь и вернёшься в отель?

Гарри вздыхает, но затем, кажется, встряхивается и решительно смотрит на Пола, спрашивая:

— Что нужно сделать, чтобы мы с Лу оказались в «Le Macaron» без вас?

Луи немного озадачен решимостью своего парня, но смотрит на Пола и просто ждёт.

Пол сжимает губы в тонкую линию, но не говорит «нет» сразу, что является сюрпризом, из-за чего Гарри садится немного прямее, ожидая ответа.

— Прочесать всё здание, включая лестницы внутри, и окружение магазина в радиусе нескольких метров. Двое из моей команды будут стоять снаружи, трое — за зданием. Если внутри будет кто-то ещё, мне нужно будет быть с вами.

Гарри кивает и выглядит довольным. Пол отвечает тем же и поворачивается, чтобы дать водителю указания.

— Мы не будем закрывать пекарню для того, чтобы купить макаруны, Гарольд.

— Пол ничего не сказал о закрытии, — легко отвечает Гарри, вытаскивая свой мобильный.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Помолчи, — говорит ему Гарри, кладя руку на колено Луи и поднося телефон к уху. — Привет, я надеялся быстро заскочить к вам. У вас очень много народу? М-м-м. Никого? Отлично! Мы скоро будем, спасибо.

Он кладёт трубку и самодовольно улыбается Луи, как будто ему действительно есть чем гордиться.

— Ладно, ладно, убери эту дурацкую улыбку с лица.

Гарри воспринимает это буквально, поскольку тут же зарывается лицом в шею Луи, и к тому времени, как они добираются до «Le Macaron», они хихикают, как маленькие дети. Хихиканье быстро превращается в поцелуи, и они оба выглядят слегка растрёпанными, когда Пол стучит им в окно, чтобы сказать, что всё чисто. Они поправляют одежду и волосы, и Гарри украдкой ещё раз дерзко целует Луи, прежде чем открыть дверь. Луи качает головой и чувствует, как краснеют его щёки.

Когда они входят внутрь, магазин оказывается пустым, поэтому Пол ждёт снаружи, прислонившись спиной к прозрачной двери. Парень за стойкой выглядит немного застигнутым врасплох, явно не совсем понимая, чего ожидать после того, как его окружили сотрудники службы безопасности принца. Гарри хватает Луи за руку и тянет его к прилавку.

— Эм, привет, — тихо говорит парень, глядя то на одного, то на другого. — Что я могу вам предложить?

Гарри поворачивается к Луи с самой широкой улыбкой на лице.

— Милый, какой вкус ты предпочитаешь?

Луи смотрит на него с нежностью, понимая, что Гарри пытается воссоздать тот эпизод настолько точно, насколько это возможно.

— Я не знаю, — отвечает он.

Они поворачиваются к парню, который всё ещё смотрит на них, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

— Что ты посоветуешь? — спрашивает Луи.

— О, э-эм, — отвечает парень, а затем смотрит вниз на витрину, как будто напоминает себе о том, что у них есть. — Хорошо… Я фанат «Нутеллы». Или солёной карамели. Но… э-эм, ещё ванили? Это тоже очень вкусно, — предлагает он.

Гарри и Луи в ответ издают неопределённые звуки и пожимают плечами. Луи смотрит на витрину перед собой, рассматривая другие вкусы.

— Моя сестра всегда выбирает фисташки или лаванду, — снова пробует парень.

— О-о-о, лаванда! — взволнованно говорит Гарри. Он поворачивается к Луи, который уже не держит принца за руку, а обнимает за плечи. — Я обязательно возьму что-то из этого. Как насчёт тебя, Дорогой?

Луи лишь закатывает глаза в ответ.

Парень снова неловко переминается с ноги на ногу и произносит: 

— Давайте для начала попробуем лавандовые, — он оборачивается ещё до того, как заканчивает говорить.

Как только он поворачивается, Гарри наклоняется к Луи и шепчет ему на ухо: «Какой твой любимый вкус?»

Луи смотрит на него, шепча в ответ: «Я не думаю, что они продают вкус твоего члена, Гарри».

От этих слов принц сгибается пополам от смеха и слегка толкает Луи в бок.

— Ты такой придурок, — говорит он на выдохе. — Я пытался быть романтичным.

— Нет, — возражает Луи, — ты пытался подставить меня, и я этого не потерплю.

Гарри просто улыбается в ответ и обнимает Луи обеими руками, прижимая его к груди.

— Я так тебя люблю.

Луи обвивает руками шею Гарри и тихо отвечает: «Я тоже тебя очень люблю».

— Эм, — произносит парень, покраснев и стараясь не смотреть на их проявление привязанности. — Вы уже решили? — спрашивает он.

Луи бодро отвечает:

— Да, у вас есть со вкусом клубники?

Парень кивает.

— Можно одно, пожалуйста.

— И дюжину остальных, — добавляет Гарри. Он смотрит на Луи и добавляет: — Для команды, они тоже заслуживают вкусняшек.

Луи поворачивается к продавцу и добавляет:

— И два со вкусом фисташек в отдельном пакетике, спасибо!

Гарри вопросительно смотрит на Луи.

— Для Пола, — отвечает Томлинсон. — Подкуплю его, чтобы он позволил нам прогуляться до маленького автобусного музея. Надеюсь, у меня получится.

Гарри довольно ухмыляется от уха до уха и скользит руками по блейзеру Луи, затем по рубашке, и крепче обнимает его за талию, когда они начинают раскачиваться из стороны в сторону. Луи на мгновение паникует, что Гарри почувствует, что лежит у него в карманах, но немного успокаивается, когда Гарри убирает руки, говоря: «Сегодня суббота, вероятно, они ещё закрыты».

Луи пожимает плечами в ответ.

— Неважно, нам не нужно заходить внутрь или что-то в этом роде. Просто хочу снова быть там рядом с тобой.

Гарри кивает до того, как Луи заканчивает говорить, наклоняется и целует его, как будто они просто здесь и любят друг друга, как и все остальные возлюбленные любят своих партнёров. Но это не так, думает Луи. Они не похожи ни на кого другого, и это самое лучшее, потому что они — это они.

Пол упрям и не уступает в течение нескольких минут, но в итоге сдаётся, когда Гарри и Луи по очереди смотрят на него щенячьими глазками, и Луи говорит, что они купили макаруны специально для него. Он соглашается, когда Луи предлагает двум охранникам идти впереди, а одному в двадцати шагах позади них.

— Десяти, — возражает Пол.

— Пятнадцати, — не уступает Луи.

Пол откусывает кусочек макаруна, и Луи ловит намёк на улыбку в уголке его рта. Успех.

Луи подмигивает ему, держа в одной руке пакетик с макарунами, а другой хватает Гарри под локоть, направляясь к музею, прежде чем кто-нибудь предложит другой план.

Они медленно идут по дороге. Какой-то мужчина выгуливает свою собаку через улицу, но в целом они одни.

— Помнишь, как ты радовался возможности посетить этот маленький музей?

Гарри смотрит на Луи и крепко сжимает его руку.

— Я помню, что хотел провести с тобой каждую свободную секунду.

— Пф, ты буквально прыгал от нетерпения, когда девушка заговорила о музее, я тут ни при чём.

— Я действительно люблю музей, — отвечает Гарри, — но тебя я люблю больше.

Луи качает головой.

— Ну вот, Гарольд, тебе меня не одурачить. Я знаю, что автобусы — твоя единственная настоящая любовь.

Гарри останавливается и тянет Луи на себя так, чтобы они оказались лицом друг к другу, после чего отпускает парня и обхватывает лицо Луи руками. Томлинсон закатывает глаза, но хихикает и просто позволяет этому случиться.

— Да, автобусы, — начинает Гарри, а затем останавливается, очень нежно целуя Луи в губы. Луи не может удержаться, чтобы не закрыть глаза и не положить руки на запястья Гарри. — Моя единственная настоящая любовь, — заканчивает он.

Луи открывает глаза и мечтательно вздыхает, успевая себя остановить.

— Да, — отвечает он, собравшись с мыслями, — и моя тоже.

Они продолжают путь и вскоре догоняют двух членов команды безопасности, которые внимательно стоят у входной двери музея. Дверь открыта, и рабочие в коричневой униформе выносят высокие круглые столы из большого белого грузовика, стоящего снаружи.

— Что здесь происходит? — спрашивает Луи одного из охранников.

— Вечеринка в честь отставки начальника транспортной службы, — отвечает она. — Музей закрылся пораньше, чтобы все успели подготовится. Они сказали, что вечеринка начнется через пару часов.

— Ох, — произносит Луи, кивая. — Значит, придём в следующий раз, — затем он поворачивается к Гарри, который озорно улыбается ему.

— Идём, — говорит он и тащит Луи за собой в музей. Луи удивлён, но позволяет

Гарри вести себя.

Внутри находится пожилая женщина с каштановыми волосами, тронутыми сединой, и мужчина с ямочкой на подбородке, что разговаривают между собой и смотрят на что-то поверх компьютера.

Гарри направляется прямо к ним.

— Привет, — говорит он, улыбаясь обезоруживающе-очаровательной улыбкой. — Как вы себя чувствуете?

— Хм, — думает женщина, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. — Ну, хорошо, а ты?

— Очень хорошо, благодарю вас. А вы, сэр?

— Да, я в порядке, спасибо, — мужчина смотрит через плечо Гарри, несомненно, на их охранников.

— Замечательно, — говорит Гарри, всё ещё улыбаясь. Он бросает быстрый взгляд на Луи, прежде чем снова повернуться мужчине и женщине. — Я надеялся, что вы оба сможете мне кое в чём помочь.

— Хорошо, — нерешительно отвечает мужчина, снова переводя взгляд на Гарри, нахмурив брови и поправляя воротник своей застёгнутой на все пуговицы рубашки.

— Меня зовут Гарри, а это Луи, мой бойфренд, — говорит он и поднимает их переплетённые руки вверх, чтобы показать им. Они оба смотрят на них, а затем на Луи, который улыбается и пожимает плечами, невероятно очарованный тем, что делает Гарри. Гарри снова опускает их руки и продолжает: — Мы влюбились друг в друга в этом музее почти шесть лет назад.

— Ох, — отвечает женщина, теперь уже улыбаясь. — Ох, это прекрасно. Здесь?

— Да, — решительно продолжает Гарри. — И мы слышали, что сегодня вечером будет вечеринка по случаю выхода на пенсию вашего начальника, но я очень надеюсь, что мы успеем осмотреть несколько залов, прежде чем она начнётся.

— Ох, я не уверен… — начинает мужчина.

— Я буду очень рад сделать щедрое пожертвование в благодарность и из-за чудесных воспоминаний, которое это место хранит для нас.

Они все молчат в течение нескольких минут, пока пожилая женщина и мужчина смотрят друг на друга, а затем на Луи, прежде чем снова повернуться к Гарри.

— Эм, да, хорошо, — наконец говорит женщина.

— Замечательно, большое спасибо. Пол? — кричит Гарри, после чего телохранитель подходит к ним сзади. — Не мог бы ты спросить у этой милой женщины, как лучше пожертвовать деньги?

— Да, Ваше Высочество, — спокойно отвечает Пол. Ни женщина, ни мужчина не выглядят шокированными, но они снова смотрят друг на друга.

Гарри уже продвигается дальше в музей, когда он кричит через плечо: «Спасибо!»

Вокруг автобусов расставлены столики, отчего комната кажется меньше с тех пор, как Луи и Гарри были здесь в последний раз. Или, может быть, это в основном потому, что так много изменилось с этого момента. На сердце у Луи становится очень тепло, когда он смотрит наверх и вспоминает тот день.

— Ух ты, — шепчет Гарри.

Вокруг ходят рабочие, что-то устанавливают, с любопытством поглядывая на них обоих. Похоже, больше половины из тех узнают Гарри, что вполне логично. Ещё одна вещь, которая изменилась за шесть лет.

Гарри наклоняется и шепчет Луи на ухо: 

— Я действительно хочу поцеловать тебя прямо сейчас, но мне не очень нравится публика вокруг нас.

Луи довольно хмыкает и кивает.

— Может, поднимемся наверх? — спрашивает он, глядя на зелёный автобус всего в нескольких метрах от них.

— Давай, — отвечает Гарри и жестом приглашает Луи первым подняться по ступенькам на верхний этаж.

— Я рассержусь, если ты прикоснешься ко мне, задница, — предупреждает Луи, вовсе не имея этого в виду.

— Я помню, что можно только смотреть, но не трогать.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Луи, начиная подниматься по лестнице. — Я не хотел снова заводить этот разговор.

— Мы смотрим на искусство глазами, и не трогаем руками, — повторяет Гарри. Они достигают верха и вместе смеются.

— Надеюсь, ты насладишься этим искусством, — шепчет Луи.

— Безусловно, — отвечает Гарри, целуя парня в макушку.

Они проводят целых две минуты, споря о том, на каких именно местах они сидели в прошлый раз, и идут на компромисс, решив, что они «оба были правы», что абсурдно, потому что Луи определенно прав. Он всегда точно помнил, где был, когда великолепный мальчик с ямочками на щеках прыгнул к нему на колени.

Сиденья новее, чем помнит Луи. Он думает, что их, должно быть, недавно обновили, и Луи радуется, что у музея, по крайней мере, достаточно пожертвований на содержание, поскольку они им нужны. У них будет достаточно денег после мероприятия и теперь, когда Гарри тоже решил сделать пожертвование.

Как только они усаживаются друг напротив друга, Луи сначала предлагает Гарри макарун, а затем достаёт себе. Они едят в уютном молчании, глядя друг на друга и время от времени хихикая. Луи кладёт в рот последний кусочек, смотрит, как Гарри делает то же самое, и решает, что да, пора.

— Это место… с него всё началось, верно? — спрашивает Луи.

Гарри усмехается и смотрит на свои колени.

— Да.

Луи кивает и хмыкает, оглядывая автобус.

— Тогда между нами было много недосказанностей. Вещей, которых мы не знали.

Гарри криво гримасничает.

— Они были.

Луи кивает, продолжая:

— Вот почему я хотел сюда прийти: убедиться, что на этот раз между нами нет никаких недосказанностей.

— В смысле? — спрашивает Гарри, глядя на парня в замешательстве.

Луи сохраняет нейтральное выражение лица и старается ничем не выдать себя. Он сосредотачивается и изучает выражение лица Гарри, чувствуя себя легче, чем когда-либо, несмотря на то, что его сердце бешено колотится в груди.

— Меня сразу же потянуло к тебе в том кафе, понимаешь? Ты стоял передо мной в очереди, и я почти уверен, что увидел тебя раньше, чем ты меня. Я знаю, ты сказал, что сначала подумал, что я член твоей службы безопасности, но я думал, что ты самый красивый парень, которого я когда-либо видел.

— Луи, — нежно говорит Гарри.

— И ты уже знаешь это, — продолжает Луи, — но я начал влюбляться в тебя два часа спустя, за обедом, прежде чем ты решил провести мне экскурсию по городу, таская меня за собой под видом осмотра достопримечательностей. Осмотр достопримечательностей в Манчестере? Да ладно, — шутит он. Гарри смеётся в ответ. — Ты был совершенно одурманен идеей этого маленького музея, и после лавки с макарунами я понял, что с этого момента всё во мне будет бушевать, если я скажу тебе «нет». Итак, мы ели макаруны, узнавали друг о друге и влюблялись. На самом деле, ничего не изменилось, не так ли?

Гарри поднимает глаза, и Луи чувствует, как комок подступает к горлу. Он кашляет и продолжает:

— Я был сражён в тот день, Гарри. Совершенно, безумно не ожидал, что влюблюсь в кудрявого парня с ямочками на щеках, в котором было что-то таинственное, чего я никак не мог понять. Который слушал меня каждой частицей своего тела, кто понимал меня так, как я никогда не чувствовал себя понятым раньше и никогда не чувствовал с тех пор.

Луи делает глубокий вдох и, подавшись вперёд, лезет в правый карман блейзера. Он вытаскивает маленький игрушечный автобус, зеленовато-кремовый, выцветший в местах, где его так часто держат. Он наклоняется и кладёт его боком на край сиденья Гарри между его вытянутыми ногами.

— Лу, — говорит Гарри, немного смущаясь.

— Тогда я боялся того, что чувствовал, — продолжает Луи, — потому что не думал, что кто-то настолько удивительный, как ты, может чувствовать то же самое. Но теперь я знаю, Гарри, знаю, что мы созданы друг для друга.

Он лезет в левый карман блейзера, достает еще один автобус — тот, что принадлежит Гарри — и ставит его перед другим игрушечным автобусом.

— Я знаю, что каждая клеточка моего существа была создана, чтобы соответствовать тебе. Что для каждой детали, которой мы отличаемся, есть дюжина более важных, которыми мы схожи.

— Лу, — выдыхает Гарри. Он кладёт руки на колени и слегка наклоняется вперёд, как будто не зная, стоит ли ему вставать. Как будто это может что-то испортить, если он пошевелится.

— Ты многому меня научил, Гарри. Ты научил меня быть храбрым перед лицом любви. Как не прятать это за другими вещами, потому что страх не делает ничего, кроме как сдерживает нас. Я больше не хочу этого. Я хочу, чтобы мы двигались вперёд вместе — всегда вместе — до конца наших дней.

Луи наблюдает за тем, как несколько слезинок скатываются по улыбающемуся лицу Гарри. Он чувствует, как по его щекам тоже стекает пара капель.

— Гарри Эдвард Стайлс, — произносит Луи со слабым смешком. — Ты показал мне, как быть храбрым ради любви. Не покажешь ли ты мне это ещё раз, ответив на самый важный вопрос, который я когда-либо задавал тебе?

Гарри кивает и подаётся вперёд, как будто ему не терпится дать ответ.

Луи делает вдох и затем долгий выдох, спрашивая: «Ты выйдешь за меня замуж?»

Гарри кивает, всхлипывая, быстро встает с места, опрокидывает игрушечные автобусы и практически катапультируется на колени Луи, страстно целуя его.

— Да, Лу, о боже, да, всегда да. Для тебя мой ответ всегда будет «да».

Луи крепко обнимает Гарри за талию.

— Что означает…

— Луи Уильям Томлинсон, не смей, — говорит Гарри, смеясь и плача, и всё ещё целуя Луи в лицо. Они смеются, целуются и крепко обнимают друг друга, даже когда колено Гарри неловко прижимается к его бедру. Луи никогда ранее не чувствовал себя счастливее. Никогда.

— Ох, чёрт, я всё испортил, — бормочет Луи, немного отстраняясь. Он залезает во внутренний карман своего блейзера и вытаскивает наружу маленькую чёрную коробочку.

Гарри смотрит на неё, а потом на него, потрясенный до глубины души.

— Это что, кольцо? — спрашивает он.

— Нет, это воздушный шарик, — Луи делает паузу, потом смеётся. — _Конечно_ , это кольцо, я только что попросил тебя выйти за меня замуж, идиот.

Гарри снова начинает плакать и умоляет Луи открыть заветную коробочку

— Может быть, это и выглядит немного невзрачно, — говорит Луи, вытаскивая серебряное кольцо, — но изнутри я сделал надпись.

Осторожно взяв кольцо указательным и большим пальцами, Гарри поворачивает его, дабы прочитать, что написано на внутренней стороне.

_Дорогой, Милый_

— Лу, — всхлипывает Гарри.

— Ты собираешься его надеть или нет?

Гарри кивает, плача, надевает кольцо на безымянный палец левой руки и счастливо улыбается. Это простое действие заставляет Луи снова заплакать.

— Я люблю тебя, Гарри, — произносит Луи. — Я так сильно тебя люблю.

Гарри снова бросается в его объятия, толкая Луи обратно на сиденье. Так они лежат некоторое время, перебирая пальцами волосы друг друга и хихикая.

— Я не думал, что ты готов, — тихо говорит Гарри. Он целует грудь Луи и трётся щекой о мягкий материал футболки. — Вот почему я был удивлен кольцу. Мы были очень открыты, и я знаю, что всё хорошо. Отлично. Превосходно. Но я не думал, что ты будешь готов к этому шагу. Но я так… так невероятно счастлив.

Луи проводит рукой вверх и вниз по спине Гарри, слегка царапая его через футболку. Гарри счастливо вздыхает у него на груди.

— Мне следовало подождать, пока мы не поговорим об этом? — спрашивает Луи с неподдельным любопытством.

Гарри качает головой и смеётся, поворачивая голову. Он целует грудь Луи снова и снова.

— Нисколько. Мы готовы. Это прекрасно. Просто жаль, что я не был достаточно подготовлен, чтобы спросить тебя о том же.

Луи улыбается и крепко прижимает Гарри к себе.

— Ты можешь спрашивать меня об этом, когда захочешь.

— Неужели?

Луи кивает и отвечает:

— И безусловно я отвечу «да».

Гарри хихикает.

— Ну, это не будет сюрпризом.

Они смеются и целуются целую вечность.

Через некоторое время с первого этажа начинают доноситься голоса прибывших гостей.

— Должно быть, прибыла первая группа пенсионеров, — смеясь, произносит Гарри. Луи улыбается и целует принца в макушку. — Может, пойдём?

Луи в ответ пожимает плечами.

— Давай подождём, когда они нас выгонят? Может быть, они вообще забыли, что мы здесь, и мы устроим свою вечеринку.

Гарри звонко смеется.

— Мне нравится этот план, — отвечает он. — Но, если честно, я люблю всё, что связано с тобой.

— Ага, — хихикает Луи. — Я тоже.

Не проходит и двух минут, как кто-то снизу прочищает горло, а затем раздаётся голос Пола: «Ваше Высочество, Мистер Томлинсон, — говорит он, — уже шесть вечера».

— Всё в порядке, Пол, — отвечает Луи.

Гарри тяжело вздыхает в ответ.

— Было весело до этого момента, — он целует Луи, после чего поднимается. — Мы, вероятно, опоздаем на вечеринку Найла. Тебе лучше быстро переодеться, когда мы вернёмся в отель, потому что я собираюсь сделать тебе минет, — Луи хихикает. — Я собираюсь так отсосать тебе, Лу, что ты будешь слишком ошеломлен, чтобы сосредоточиться как следует на чём-то после.

Луи вздрагивает и садится, застигнутый врасплох.

— Ваше Высочество, это неподобающие слова для принца.

— Ну, принц в браке — это герцог. Такие слова подобают герцогу?

Луи качает головой и отвечает:

— Не забудь автобусы, Милый.

Гарри наклоняется и засовывает их в один из карманов Луи.

— Ты тоже будешь герцогом, когда мы поженимся, — размышляет Гарри. Он останавливается и с нежностью смотрит на Луи. — Мы собираемся пожениться, — добавляет он тихо, как будто не может в это поверить.

Глядя в эти прекрасные зелёные глаза, Луи кивает и отвечает:

— Мы собираемся пожениться.

— Привет, Пол, — хихикая, произносит Гарри, спускаясь по лестнице. — У нас потрясающая новость!

— Ну, мы уже, вроде как, догадались, — произносит Найл в ответ.

Брови Гарри в замешательстве поднимаются вверх, когда он достигает нижней ступеньки, а затем они взлетают до линии волос, когда они сталкиваются с Найлом, Полом и всеми их друзьями и семьей.

— Поздравляем! — дружно кричат все. Гарри моргает, ошеломлённо глядя на Луи.

— Возможно, я разрешу тебе помочь с планированием нашей помолвки, — говорит он, пожимая плечами и протягивая руку, — но я подумал, что ты заслуживаешь сюрприза хоть раз.

Гарри смотрит на него, открыв рот.

— Но разве нам не нужно на вечеринку Найла? — шепотом спрашивает Гарри, неопределенно указывая в сторону Хорана.

Луи качает головой.

— Найла действительно повысили, но это был всего лишь предлог, чтобы выманить тебя, на случай, если ты заподозришь, что я что-то замышляю.

А потом, когда все направляются к ним, Луи спрашивает уже тише: «Всё нормально?»

Сжав его руку, Гарри несколько секунд смотрит на рот Луи, после чего их губы соприкасаются. Он быстро отстраняется, и этого достаточно, чтобы сказать:

— Я люблю тебя, люблю так сильно.

— Ладно, вы двое, прекращайте, — говорит Найл. После этого он громко смеётся, когда Луи показывает ему средний палец, тоже смеясь.

— Хм, — хмыкает Луи в губы Гарри, улыбаясь ещё шире и закрывая глаза, чтобы не обращать на них внимания, когда целует своего бойфренда в ответ.

_Жениха_ , поправляет себя Луи. _Его жениха_.


End file.
